Toronto
Toronto Toronto is de grootste stad van Canada en de hoofdstad van de provincie Ontario. In 2005 had de stad een inwonertal van 2,6 miljoen waarmee het de vijfde stad van Noord-Amerika was, na Mexico-Stad, New York City, Los Angeles en Chicago. In Groot Toronto, oftewel de ‘Greater Toronto Area’ woonden ongeveer 5,3 miljoen inwoners. In het Engels worden de inwoners van Toronto ‘Torontonians’ genoemd. Toronto is Canada’s largest city and the capital of the province of Ontario. In 2005 the city had a population of 2.6 million making it the fifth largest city in North America, after Mexico City, New York City, Los Angeles and Chicago. In Greater Toronto, or the “Greater Toronto Area” lived about 5.3 million inhabitants. In English, the people of Toronto are called “Torontonians”. Toronto is het economische centrum van Canada en is de belangrijkste stad van het land op het gebied van financién, telecommunicatie, media, softwareontwikkeling en medische wetenschap. De beroemde CN Tower is één van de hoogtepunten van Toronto’s skyline. Toronto heeft een gemêleerde bevolking, omdat de stad veel immigranten van over de hele wereld heeft aangetrokken. Toronto wordt vaak geroemd als een van de meest leefbare steden ter wereld, onder andere door de milieuvriendelijkheid, hoge welvaart en relatief weinig misdaad (vergeleken met andere grote steden). Toronto is the economic center of Canada and is the main city in the country in the areas of finance, telecommunications, media, software development and medical science. The famous CN Tower is one of the highlights of Toronto’s skyline. Toronto has a diverse population because the city has attracted many immigrants from all over the world. Toronto is often praised as one of the most livable cities in the world, including through environmental friendliness, high prosperity and relatively little crime (compared to other big cities). Geschiedenis De eerste Europeanen die de omgeving van Toronto verkenden waren Franse handelaren, in het jaar 1750. De eerste inwoners van Europese afkomst waren vluchtelingen uit de Verenigde Staten die de Revolutionaire Oorlog ontvluchtten en daarvoor naar Ontario trokken. History The first Europeans to explore the surrounding area of Toronto were French traders in the year 1750. The first inhabitants of European descent were refugees from the United States who were fleeing the Revolutionary War and therefore moved to Ontario. In 1793 kreeg de stad de officiële naam ‘York’ toegewezen door Luitenant John Graves Simcoe toen hij de stad koos als nieuwe hoofdstad van het toenmalige Boven-Canada. Toch was de ‘stad’ nog zeer klein, en in 1800 woonden er ongeveer 50 gezinnen. In 1813, tijdens de ‘Oorlog van 1812’, werd York veroverd en werden vele gebouwen verbrand door Amerikaanse soldaten. In 1793 the city received the official name “York” assigned by Lieutenant John Graves Simcoe when he chose the city as the new capital of what was then Upper Canada. The “city” was still very small, and in 1800 there were approximately 50 families. In 1813, during the “War of 1812” York was conquered and many buildings were burned by American soldiers. Doordat veel immigranten naar Canada trokken, groeide Toronto behoorlijk snel gedurende de rest van de 19e eeuw. Op 6 maart 1834 kreeg de stad haar originele naam ‘Toronto’ terug. In dat jaar was Toronto al een belangrijke haven voor stoombootverkeer geworden, en kreeg de stad voor het eerst straatverlichting. Door de industrialisering rondom het jaar 1870 zou Toronto uitgroeien tot één van de grootste economische centra van de ‘Canadese Confederatie’. Because many immigrants moved to Canada, Toronto grew pretty fast during the rest of the 19th century. On March 6, 1834 the city was given back its original name “Toronto”. In that year, Toronto had already become an important harbour for steamboat traffic, and the city got its first street lighting. Through industrialization around 1870, Toronto would become one of the largest economic centres of the “Canadian Confederation”. Rondom het jaar 1920 was Toronto de tweede stad van Canada, zowel qua bevolkingsaantal als qua economische rol, in beide gevallen was Montréal toentertijd de belangrijkste stad van het land. Desondanks was de aandelenhandel de Toronto Stock Exchange in 1934 de grootste van Canada. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwam er een enorm aantal immigranten uit Europa naar Toronto. Tegen het jaar 1980 werd het de grootste stad van het land, en grote bedrijven en internationale banken begonnen zich in Toronto te vestigen. Around the year 1920, Toronto was the second largest city in Canada, both in terms of population numbers and economic role; in both cases at the time Montréal was the most important city of the country. Nevertheless, the stock trading on the Toronto Stock Exchange in 1934 was the largest in Canada. After World War II, there was a huge number of immigrants from Europe to Toronto. By the year 1980, it became the largest city in the country, and large companies and international banks began to settle in Toronto. Naam De naam Toronto komt uit het Iroquois en betekent letterlijk ‘plaats waar bomen in het water staan’. Deze betekenis slaat op de regio ten noorden en ten zuiden van wat inmiddels bekend staat als ‘Lake Simcoe’ (toen ‘Lake Toronto’), waar de Huron (oorspronkelijke bewoners van dit gebied) hun visvangst uitvoerden. Name The name Toronto comes from the Iroquois and literally means “place where trees stand in the water”. This meaning refers to the region north and south of what is now known as Lake Simcoe (then “Lake Toronto”), where the Huron (original inhabitants of this area) carried out their fishing. Geografie en Klimaat Topografie Toronto beslaat een oppervlakte van 629,91 kmÂ². De maximaal meetbare afstand van noord naar zuid is 21 km en van oost naar west 43 km. Toronto grenst aan het Ontariomeer, de ‘Etobicoke Creek’ en de ‘Rouge River’. Geography and Climate Topography Toronto covers an area of ??629.91 km². The maximum measurable distance from north to south is 21 km and from east to west 43 km. Toronto is adjacent to Lake Ontario, Etobicoke Creek and the Rouge River. Verder stromen ook de Humber River en de Don River door Toronto. Het grote aantal rivieren en kreken hebben gezorgd voor dichtbeboste ravijnen in de omgeving van de stad, die inmiddels als recreatief gebied worden gebruikt. Deze ravijnen zorgen wel voor een aantal ‘botsingen’ met de stedelijke bouwplannen van Toronto: op veel plekken snijdt een ravijn een verkeersader letterlijk doormidden. Furthermore, the Humber River and the Don River flow through Toronto. The large number of rivers and creeks have provided densely wooded ravines in the vicinity of the city, which are now used as a recreational area. These ravines take care of a number of “clashes” with the urban plans of Toronto: in many places a ravine literally cuts a traffic artery in half. Klimaat Toronto heeft een gematigd klimaat, en eigenlijk de mildste van alle steden in Canada ten oosten van de Rocky Mountains. Toch kennen de vier seizoenen naar Nederlandse (gematigd maritieme) maatstaven enorme temperatuurverschillen. Climate Toronto has a temperate climate, and actually the mildest of all cities in Canada east of the Rocky Mountains. To compare the four seasons with Dutch (temperate maritime) metrics are huge temperature differences. De winters kennen meestal een aantal behoorlijk koude periodes, waarin de temperatuur kan dalen tot -15 °C en waarbij de gevoelstemperatuur door de wind vaak nog lager is. Een milde winterdag betekent een maximumtemperatuur van -5 tot -8 °C. De zomers worden getypeerd door vochtig weer, en de gemiddelde maximumtemperatuur in juli is 26,8 °C. Soms komt de temperatuur boven de 30 of zelfs 35 °C, maar het gaat dan vaak niet om meer dan twee of drie dagen. De zomer is het natste seizoen in Toronto. Winters usually have some pretty cold periods, in which the temperature can drop to -15 ° C, and with the wind chill because of the wind often even lower. A mild winter means a maximum temperature of -5 to -8 ° C. Summers are characterized by wet weather, and the average maximum temperature in July is 26.8 ° C. Sometimes the temperature is above 30 or even 35 ° C, but it often does not involve more than two or three days. Summer is the wettest season in Toronto. Bevolking De officiële bevolking van de stad was 2.629.030 op 1 juli 2006. Toronto is één van de meest multiculturele steden ter wereld, door het enorme aantal immigranten dat zich door de eeuwen heen in de stad hebben gevestigd. Meer dan 40% van de bevolking heeft een etnische buitenlandse afkomst, rondom 2017 zou deze bevolkingsgroep meer dan 50% van de totale bevolking kunnen uitmaken. Volgens het Verenigde Naties Ontwikkelingsprogramma is Toronto de stad met het op één na hoogste aantal inwoners die in een ander land zijn geboren, na Miami (Florida, Verenigde Staten). In het geval van Miami gaat het met name om immigranten uit Cuba en Zuid-Amerika, maar in Toronto is geen dominante etnische groep te onderscheiden. De meeste inwoners van Toronto, die buiten Canada zijn geboren, komen uit Italié, Pakistan, Jamaica, India, Iran, China, Somalié, Vietnam, Ecuador, Ghana, Guyana, Portugal, Polen, Roemenié, Zuid-Korea, de Filipijnen en Rusland. Deze diversiteit wordt benadrukt door het aantal etnische wijken zoals Little Italy, Little Jamaica, Little India, Chinatown, Koreatown, Greektown, Portugal Village, Corso Italia, Little Mogadishu en Malta Village. Population The official population of the city was 2,629,030 on July 1, 2006. Toronto is one of the most multicultural cities in the world, because of the huge number of migrants who have settled in the city over the centuries. More than 40% of the population has an ethnic foreign origin; around 2017 this population group could exceed 50% of the total population. According to the United Nations Development Program, Toronto is the city with the second highest number of residents born in another country, after Miami (Florida, USA). In the case of Miami, it is mainly due to immigrants from Cuba and South America, but in Toronto there is no dominant distinguishable ethnic group. Most residents of Toronto who were born outside of Canada came from Italy, Pakistan, Jamaica, India, Iran, China, Somalia, Vietnam, Ecuador, Ghana, Guyana, Portugal, Poland, Romania, South Korea, the Philippines and Russia . This diversity is highlighted by the number of ethnic neighborhoods like Little Italy, Little Jamaica, Little India, Chinatown, Koreatown, Greektown, Portugal Village, Corso Italia, Little Mogadishu and Malta Village. In 2001 was 31,4% van Toronto’s bevolking rooms-katholiek, 21,2% was protestants en 4,9% was orthodox. Volgens hetzelfde onderzoek was 6,7% moslim, 4,8% was hindoeïstisch, 4,2% joods en 2,7% was boeddhistisch. Zo’n 18,9% was niet-religieus. In 2001, 31.4% of Toronto’s population was Roman Catholic, 21.2% was Protestant, and 4.9% was Orthodox. According to the same study, 6.7% was Muslim, 4.8% was Hindu, Jewish 4.2%, and 2.7% was Buddhist. Around 18.9% were non-religious. Engels is veruit de meest gesproken taal in Toronto. Andere talen met een aanzienlijk aantal sprekers zijn Spaans, Italiaans, Portugees, Perzisch en Punjabi. Na het Engels is het Italiaans de meest gesproken taal op het werk. English is by far the most spoken language in Toronto. Other languages ??with a significant number of speakers are Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Persian and Punjabi. After English, Italian is the most widely spoken language in the workplace. Toronto staat ook bekend als tolerante stad. Het homohuwelijk werd gelegaliseerd in de deelstaat Ontario, als eerste van het gehele Amerikaanse continent. In de stad vindt men een groot aantal bars, clubs, discotheken en restaurants gericht op een homoseksueel of lesbisch publiek, en een eigen ‘Gay Village’. Toronto is also known as a tolerant city. Same-sex marriage was legalized in the province of Ontario, the first of the entire American continent. In the city you will find many bars, clubs, nightclubs and restaurants aimed at a gay or lesbian public and a private “Gay Village”. Stadsindeling ‘Downtown’ (= het centrum van Toronto) is het meest dichtbevolkte deel van de stad. In het hart van het centrum ligt het financiéle district met name aan Bay Street. In dit district bevindt zich een groot aantal wolkenkrabbers. Hier bevindt zich de grootste concentratie aan wolkenkrabbers in heel Canada, waaronder de First Canadian Place, Toronto Dominion Centre, Scotia Plaza, Royal Bank Plaza, Commerce Court en BCE Place. De stadsdelen Midtown en Uptown bevatten een aantal historische enclaves zoals Yorkville, Rosedale, Forest Hill en Casa Loma. Deze wijken bestaan met name uit grotere huizen, luxe appartementen en de daarbij horende diensten. Desondanks zijn er ook een aantal wijken in Downtown’s omgeving met een groot aantal minder rijke, recente immigranten, zoals Parkdale en Regent Park. City Layout ‘Downtown’ (= the centre of Toronto) is the most densely populated part of the city. In the heart of downtown is the financial district, especially on Bay Street. In this district there is a large number of skyscrapers. This is where the largest concentration of skyscrapers across Canada is found, including the First Canadian Place, Toronto Dominion Centre, Scotia Plaza, Royal Bank Plaza, Commerce Court and BCE Place. The Midtown and Uptown districts contain some historical enclaves like Yorkville, Rosedale, Forest Hill and Casa Loma. These districts consist primarily of larger homes, luxury apartments and associated services. Nevertheless, there are also a number of districts in the Downtown environment with a large number of less wealthy, recent immigrants, such as Parkdale and Regent Park. De stadsdistricten York en East York zijn wat oudere, middenklasse wijken die inmiddels etnisch gezien zeer gemengd zijn. De meeste wijken die wat verder van Downtown afliggen, zijn vooral residentieel, zoals Etobicoke, Scarborough, Bridle Path en Guildwood, waarvan een aantal typische chique buurten zijn. The city districts of York and East York are older, middle class neighborhoods which are ethnically very mixed. Most districts that lie further from Downtown are primarily residential, such as Etobicoke, Scarborough, Bridle Path and Guildwood, some of which are typical upscale neighborhoods. Economie Toronto is een belangrijk internationaal centrum voor het zakenleven en bankwezen. Toronto heeft dan ook een groot aantal banken en brokers, vooral rondom Bay Street, het Canadese antwoord op Wall Street. De Toronto Stock Exchange is de op zes na grootste aandelenbeurs van de wereld. De vijf grootste banken van Canada hebben allen hun hoofdkantoor in Toronto gevestigd. Economy Toronto is a major international centre for business and banking. Toronto also has a large number of banks and brokers, especially around Bay Street, Canada’s answer to Wall Street. The Toronto Stock Exchange is the seventh largest stock exchange in the world. The five largest banks in Canada all have their headquarters in Toronto. Toronto heeft een bruto binnenlands product van 225 miljard Canadese dollars. Wanneer de complete agglomeratie van Toronto zou worden meegerekend, zou dit getal uitkomen op 305 miljard. Belangrijke bedrijven die zich in Toronto hebben gevestigd zijn: Thomson Corporation, Bell Globemedia, Four Seasons Hotels, Rogers Communications en Celestica. Ook veel andere buitenlandse multinationals vestigen hun Canadese kantoor vaak in Toronto. Toronto has a gross domestic product of 225 billion Canadian dollars. When the entire metropolitan area of ??Toronto is included, this figure would reach 305 billion. Major companies that have been established in Toronto: Thomson Corporation, Bell Globe Media, Four Seasons Hotels, Rogers Communications and Celestica. Many other foreign multinationals often establish their Canadian office in Toronto often. Bezienswaardigheden en cultuur Het Royal Ontario Museum is een museum dat internationaal in hoog aanzien staat. Het grootste museum van Canada richt zich op de natuurlijke historie en wereldculturen. Naast het in stand houden en uitbreiden van de collecties, houdt de wetenschappelijke staf van het museum zich op diverse plekken in de wereld bezig met veldonderzoek. De Art Gallery of Ontario heeft een grote collectie Canadese, Europese en Afrikaanse hedendaagse kunstwerken. Elk jaar wordt op Exhibition Place de Canadian National Exhibition georganiseerd. Sights and Culture The Royal Ontario Museum is a museum that is highly regarded internationally. The largest museum of Canada focuses on natural history and world cultures. In addition to maintaining and expanding the collections, the academic staff of the museum keeps engaged in various places around the world in field research. The Art Gallery of Ontario has a large collection of Canadian, European and African contemporary art. The Canadian National Exhibition is organized every year at Exhibition Place. Toronto heeft een grote theater- en kunstscene, en beschikt over meer dan 50 ballet- en dansverenigingen, zes opera’s en twee symfonieorkesten. Belangrijke locaties in dit geheel zijn de Four Seasons Centre for the Performing Arts, de Roy Thomson Hall, het Princess of Wales Theatre en het Toronto Centre for the Arts. Op Ontario Place vindt men het allereerste IMAX filmtheater van de wereld. Sights and Culture The Royal Ontario Museum is a museum that is highly regarded internationally. The largest museum of Canada focuses on natural history and world cultures. In addition to maintaining and expanding the collections, the academic staff of the museum keeps engaged in various places around the world in field research. The Art Gallery of Ontario has a large collection of Canadian, European and African contemporary art. The Canadian National Exhibition is organized every year at Exhibition Place. De productie van Canadese of buitenlandse films en TV is een belangrijk onderdeel van Toronto’s economie. De stad functioneert vaak als ‘stand-in’ voor grote Amerikaanse steden zoals New York City en Chicago, omdat de productiekosten in Toronto lager zijn dan in grote steden in de Verenigde Staten. Veel films worden eerst als test uitgebracht in Toronto, voordat men overgaat tot nationale release. Het internationaal filmfestival van Toronto is één van de belangrijkste voor de internationale filmindustrie. The production of Canadian or foreign films and TV is an important part of Toronto’s economy. The city often functions as a “stand-in” for major US cities such as New York City and Chicago, because production costs are lower in Toronto than in major cities throughout the United States. Many movies are first released as a test in Toronto, before moving to national release. The Toronto International Film Festival is one of the most important for the international film industry. Toronto is de belangrijkste mediastad van Canada. De landelijke dagbladen The Globe and Mail en National Post komen uit Toronto, net als de lokale kranten Toronto Star en de Toronto Sun. Alle grote Canadese televisiestations hebben hun hoofdkantoren in Toronto, waaronder CBC en CTV. Toronto is the most important media city in Canada. National newspapers the Globe and Mail and the National Post are from Toronto, as well as local newspapers, the Toronto Star and the Toronto Sun. All major Canadian television stations have their head offices in Toronto, including CBC and CTV. Het bekendste gebouw van Toronto is de CN Tower, de op een na hoogste vrijstaande toren ter wereld, met een hoogte van 553 m. Het Royal Ontario Museum is een belangrijk museum op het gebied van natuurlijke geschiedenis en wereldculturen. The most famous building in Toronto is the CN Tower, the second highest freestanding tower in the world, with a height of 553 m. The Royal Ontario Museum is an important museum in the field of natural history and world cultures. Het Distillery District is een voetgangersvriendelijke wijk waar men veel boetieks, kunstgalerijen en restaurants vindt. Een van de nieuwste theaters in dit district is het Young Centre for the Performing Arts, de thuisbasis voor de Soulpepper Theatre Company. Ook de wijken the Beaches, Toronto Islands, Kensington Market en het Toronto Eaton Centre zijn bezienswaardige plekken. The Distillery District is a pedestrian-friendly area where you can find many boutiques, art galleries and restaurants. One of the newest theaters in this district is the Young Centre for the Performing Arts, home to the Soul Pepper Theatre Company. The neighborhoods the Beaches, Toronto Islands, Kensington Market and the Toronto Eaton Centre are places worth seeing. Bij de haven van Toronto begint de Yonge Street, die met 1896 km ooit door het Guinness Book of Records werd opgenomen als langste straat ter wereld. De Ontario Highway 11 werd echter gerekend tot de Yonge Street, en tegenwoordig komt de straat ook niet meer voor in het recordboek. In Toronto zelf is het een belangrijke winkelstraat, met o.a. winkelcentra als de Toronto Eaton Centre. Yonge Street, which begins at the Port of Toronto, at 1896 km, was named by the Guinness Book of Records as the longest street in the world. However, the Ontario Highway 11 was counted as part of Yonge Street, but now the street does not appear in the record book. It is in Toronto itself, a major shopping street, which includes shopping malls such as the Toronto Eaton Centre. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toronto 22 juni 2010 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. t